First Day of School
by SimpleLoss12
Summary: It's Romano and Italy's first day of school and big brother Spain is excited. The boys have never been to school and end up meeting a lot of new people. How will the day go?


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

It was the first day of school. Spain had woken up early to make sure he had Romano and Italy's clothes, backpacks, and breakfast. He was all dressed and ready by the time he opened their bedroom door to wake them up. He went into his little brothers' room and opened their blinds to let in some sunlight, "Buenos dias! Come on guys, it's time to wake up."

He went to Italy's bed first and shook his brother's shoulder gently. Italy yawned and blinked sleepily. Spain went to Romano's bed next. He woke up his other little brother by ruffling his hair. Romano groaned and smacked Spain's hand away. He rolled over and pulled his covers over his head.

Italy was up and stretching, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Come on Romano, if you don't wake up soon, you're going to be late."

Romano grumbled as he got up, wiping his eyes as well. Both boys followed their older brother to the kitchen where the breakfast that he had made for them was waiting. Italy had cereal and toast with jelly spread. Romano ate pancakes, the sticky syrup dribbling down his chin. Spain grabbed a napkin and wiped the syrup off of his brother's face.

Once they were done he ushered them to the bathroom as he helped them brush their hair and teeth. He brushed Italy's hair first as Romano brushed his teeth. Romano had some trouble with the toothpaste, but with Spain's help he was able to brush his teeth. The smaller boys switched and Spain brushed Romano's messing dark reddish brown hair; both boys' curls stuck up playfully.

Next Spain took them to get dressed. He picked up their already laid our outfits. He tried to help Romano, but he insisted he could dress himself. Italy held his arms up as Spain pulled his shirt down over his head. Romano was having trouble with his pants. Spain held in a laugh as he helped his brother. They finished putting socks and shoes and once Spain had tied their shoelaces, they went out to the living room. Spain handed them their backpacks and Italy happily put his on but Romano looked less enthused. Both boys had matching Italian flag backpacks but Romano's had a tomato drawn by Spain so that they would be able to tell them apart.

Spain grabbed his camera and had both boys stand together posing with their backpacks so he could take pictures. Italy smiled so brightly his eyes were closed but his arm was extended in a wave. Romano pouted and looked away from the camera even though Spain asked nicely if he could smile and look at the camera. After a few pictures of both of them, Spain wanted some individual pictures as well. Romano didn't want to take anymore pictures but Spain knelt behind him and held the camera up to take a picture of them both.

Italy was more than excited to take pictures with his older brother. Italy smiled happily, his eyes still closed. Spain sat down and Italy sat on his lap. Spain held the camera up again and snapped a few pictures. Both boys beckoned Romano over who reluctantly sat with Italy on their brother's lap. Spain took one last picture to capture the morning of the boys' first day of school.

Spain quickly began to usher them out the door when he remembered their lunch boxes. He quickly ran to the kitchen to grab the lunches. He came back, handed them their lunch boxes, and then walked them down the driveway as they waited for the bus.

"Remember," he reminded his brothers, "I'll meet you at school and we can all walk to your class together, okay?"

"Yippee!" Italy cheered. Romano silently nodded his head as if he didn't really care.

The bus came down the road and Spain took a picture of them again as they got on the bus and then waved at Italy who was sitting near the window. Italy smiled brightly and waved back. The bus continued to drive down the street and Spain ran back inside to grab his car keys. He hopped in his car and started to drive to the school so he could meet his brothers by the time they got off the bus.

He got to the school before the bus and it took a while to find a parking spot because of all the parents there who wanted to see their kids at school too. Once he found a spot he ran to find the area where the kids got off the bus and waited with the other parents for his brothers. He put his camera in his pocket as the boys' bus came. Italy got off and ran over to him, his smile beaming brightly. Romano on the other hand looked less than pleased that his brother was there.

Together they walked with the other kindergarteners to their classroom. Once they walked through the door they saw that there were already some kids there as well as parents. The classroom was very colorful and full of toys, paints, and crayons. There was a small corner sectioned off that looked like a small play area. Four large, round tables were placed in the center of the room and there were four small chairs at each table. Colorful name tags showed where the kids would sit. Italy bounced around happily trying to find his. Spain found Romano's first and watched as Romano quickly sat down and hugged his backpack close to his chest. He sat silently as he watched everyone else talk and walk around the room. Spain tried to take a few pictures but Romano wasn't cooperating. Spain tried to get Romano to smile or at least look at him, but he couldn't convince his stubborn brother.

Italy called out to Spain when he had found his seat. He went over and Italy asked him to take pictures. Spain happily obliged, thankful that at least one of his brothers would smile for the camera.

"Well, look who we 'ave 'ere," someone said behind Spain. He turned around and smiled happily when he saw his two best friends, France and Prussia.

"Hola mis amigos," he said excitedly, giving his friends hugs, "Long time, no see!"

"It's been forever since you got to hang out with the awesome me!" Prussia said, patting Spain on the back. Spain noticed someone small curled up in France's arms, "And who is this?"

France looked down, "This is my little brother, Canada. Can you say hi?" Canada was small with blond hair that reached his chin and a single curl that dangled in front of his face. He had light blue eyes with a small pair of wire glasses. He had a small white backpack with a big red maple leaf on it. He waved quickly then hid his face in France's shirt again.

"Aw, he is so cute! This is my little brother Italy and his brother Romano is over there. He's in a bad mood this morning but Italy is glad to be here, right?" Spain knelt next to his brother who smiled and hugged his neck, "Si!"

Spain was about to ask where Canada sat when France walked over to the seat on the left of Italy and tried to set Canada down. Canada didn't want to let go and France cooed softly in French, trying to reassure his younger brother. Finally Canada let go and sat in his desk but still clung onto France's pant leg.

Italy's eyes were lit with excitement and wonder as he looked around the classroom. He was so thrilled to be coming to school because it meant that he got to meet new people! He looked over at his brother who was sitting with a small boy with black hair and brown eyes. They both sat there quietly and Italy frowned. His brother wasn't a very lively kid and he wanted Romano to be happy. He looked over at the small kid named Canada who was clinging onto his brother's leg even as he sat in his chair. He was about to slip away to go see his brother when he noticed someone. He got up and walked over to him.

A small boy with slicked back blond hair and bright blue eyes was hiding behind Prussia's leg. Italy smiled and waved at him. The other boy smiled and waved back quickly then tried to hide again but you could see his plain brown backpack sticking out. "Ciao, I'm Italy!" The boy didn't respond and Italy frowned in confusion. He tugged at Spain's jeans to get his attention.

"Que? What is it?" Spain looked down and saw Italy pointing to Prussia's legs. Prussia noticed and looked down, "Oh, guys, let me introduce you to my little brother, Germany. He gets his awesomeness from me, just so you know." He pulled his little brother out from behind his leg and helped him to his seat on the right of Italy.

A tall lady came and stood in front of the boys' table. She had long, light brown hair and bright green eyes. She had some orange flowers in her hair and a long, green dress on. "And who do we have here?"

"Well I'm Prussia-" Spain smacked his friend, "She was talking about the kids." Prussia rubbed his arm where his friend had smacked him and winked at the teacher. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, laughing. She knelt down and looked at the kids.

Italy was the first to speak, "I'm Italy, and you're pretty." Italy smiled as he complimented the teacher. She giggled and smiled, "Well thank you Italy."

Prussia looked at Spain angrily, "You're brother can hit on her but I can't?" Spain and France just looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm Canada." He unlatched himself from his brother's leg to turn and look at the teacher.

"Hello Canada," she smiled.

"My name is Germany," he said politely. He gave a small smile but he was very polite and replied hello back when she greeted him.

"Well, I'm Miss Hungary, your teacher. I'm so excited for this year and I look forward to having you all in my class." She smiled happily as she talked to the small boys. She stood up to talk to the three older boys, "So these are yours?"

"Oui," France said, "Canada is my little brother."

"Italy and that one over there, Romano, they're my little brothers," Spain said as he patted Italy's head and pointed over to Romano.

"And Germany is mein little brother," Prussia leaned in closer. He brushed his silver hair out of his eyes and tried to put his arm around her shoulders. Spain just glared at him and France rolled his eyes.

"Well I think it's very nice that you brought your little brothers to school, that's very sweet of you," Miss Hungary smiled.

"Oh, I know, I just love my little brother," Prussia leaned down to kiss his brother on the cheek and hug him, "He's just so adorable and sweet, I love kids, and they love the awesome me back." He scooted closer to her and winked, "So, when do you get off of work?"

She scooted away politely, "Do you mean when does school end? Well school ends at three."

Spain pulled his friend back before he could get closer again. "Well I'm going to go talk to the other students and parents. It was nice to meet you." She walked away and Spain looked at Prussia, "Seriously? You don't even know the teacher for five minutes and you're hitting on her."

Prussia just looked after Miss Hungary. "Hey, don't blame me, your brother started it. But I mean come on, she totally wants me," he said certainly, "Did you see how she was looking at the awesome me? She was practically undressing me in her mind." Spain face palmed and France just shook his head at his friend, "At least keep it G rated, we're at a school."

"Oh hello chaps."

The trio looked up to see a familiar blond walking their way. He was being pulled by a boy with sandy blond hair and shining blue eyes. He had a huge smile on his face as he hopped towards the desk.

"England! This is my seat!" The little boy jumped up and down and pointed at his seat. His Captain America backpack bounced against his back when he jumped. He sat down and looked at the other boys happily.

"Hi, I'm America! Who're you?"

"Ciao, I'm Italy."

"Canada."

"Germany,"

"Cool!" America grinned.

England glared at France as he stood across the table from him.

"Limey, France muttered.

"Frog," England spat back.

"Okay guys, that's enough, let's not ruin this fun moment," Spain said, trying to stop the two nations.

"Spain!" he turned around when he heard his name being called. He saw Romano waving at him, trying to get his attention. He excused himself and went over to kneel by Romano's side.

"I want to go home, I don't like these kids," Romano whispered in his big brother's ear. Spain looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, but you have to stay here. And what's wrong with these kids?"

Romano pointed to the boy with the black hair who was holding a plain grey shoulder bag in his lap as he drew on a piece of paper, "Japan just sits there quietly, so he's boring." He pointed at the girl across the table from him. She had long almost-white blonde hair with a big white bow on the top of her head. She was wearing a dark blue dress and holding onto a small purple backpack. She was looking up at the tall man beside her with dark blue eyes.

"And Belarus is just creepy. I want to go home now!" Romano crossed his arms and began to pout.

"Lo siento," Spain apologized, "But you have to stay here, and maybe if you get to know them it won't be that bad."

Miss Hungary came over to their table and introduced herself to the adults first.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Russia and this is my little sister, Belarus," said the tall man that Belarus kept staring at. He had short beige-blond hair and he was wearing a pale pinkish-white scarf over his long tan coat. He had purple eyes and a sweet yet unnerving smile.

"I'm China, and this is my younger brother Japan," China was much shorter than Russia and had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail that laid over his left shoulder. His coat was too long in the arms and so his sleeves covered his hands.

"And you're Spain, right?" Miss Hungary said as she stood in front of him. He nodded and she smiled, "So this is Romano I'm guessing?" Romano was still in a pouty mood so he ignored the teacher.

Spain knelt down beside him again, "Come on Romano, don't be so rude, say hello to Miss Hungary."

"Hi," Romano muttered and waved quickly to the teacher then returned to pouting. Spain stood up and sighed, "I apologize for my brother; he's not in a good mood like Italy."

"It's okay, some kids aren't as excited about school as others," Miss Hungary smiled kindly.

Spain nodded, "Oh, and I apologize for my friend earlier. His behavior was rather uncalled for."

Miss Hungary blushed slightly and laughed, "Well it wouldn't be the first time, so it's alright, but thank you for apologizing on your friend's behalf."

"You're welcome," Spain smiled.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, but I must go now, and I hope Romano changes his mind about my class because I'm happy to have him here." Miss Hungary smiled and walked away to stand at the front of the class.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry to say but I'm going to have to ask if the family members would leave. It's time for class to begin." Everyone began talking and saying goodbye to the students. Spain hugged Romano again, "Adios mi hermano, I love you, have a good day and please try and smile." He snapped one last picture of Romano at his desk before going to Italy.

Italy was talking and being so animated. He was telling Germany about how they had gone to the beach last week and found a baby sea turtle. Spain interrupted his brother's story to hug him, "Adios Italy, I love you and have a great day. If you can, try to cheer Romano up, okay?"

Italy nodded, "Okay, bye! Love you too!" Spain turned to leave but he couldn't help but take one more picture of Italy sitting at his table with Canada, Germany, and America.

Spain walked out the door, following France and Prussia. He looked through the window again and waved at his brothers. Italy waved back with a huge smile on his lips but Romano just turned away. France grabbed the back of Spain's shirt before he could take another picture and pulled him away.

"Aw, mis hermanos are so adorable! They're growing up so fast! It feels like just yesterday I was changing their diapers," Spain said, his voice filled with nostalgia.

France pulled his friend along, "I know, they grow up so fast. I still can't believe it's their first day of school."

"I'm just glad I don't have to babysit every day! Now I get some free time to my awesome self. Maybe I'll even get some free time with Miss Hungary," Prussia said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are 'opeless," France sighed.

Spain was waiting at the end of the driveway, waiting for his little brothers to get off the bus. He had been excited all day and counting down the hours until school was over. He was glad his brothers had started school, but he didn't know how lonely his day would be without them. He didn't know he would end up missing his brothers so much. His day had seemed somewhat empty without his little brothers to care for.

After he had gotten back home from the boys' school, he had walked back into his quiet and empty house. He looked around as he made his way to the couch. He sat down and turned on the TV, sighing happily. He was kind of glad that his brothers weren't there to bother him. He realized that Prussia was right about having more free time. He stretched out on the couch and looked around, enjoying the peacefulness of his house.

After five minutes he felt like the silence was too loud and overpowering. He tried to turn the TV up, but it didn't help. He decided to go to the kitchen and make a snack. He tried to make some noise as he moved around the kitchen. He stopped as something caught his eye on the fridge. He stopped to look at it and frowned sadly. It was a picture Italy had drawn of all of them outside holding hands. Italy had always been a very artistic child and he loved to color and draw, especially when Spain hung his pictures up on the fridge. Below Italy's picture was Romano's drawing. His was a stick figure of Spain holding one of his precious tomatoes. Although Romano wasn't as artistically advanced as his brother, Spain always praised his artwork and posted it up with Italy's.

To try and shake the feeling that he had nothing to do, he began cleaning his house. He swept and mopped the floors, organized the rooms, washed the windows and everything else until his house was sparkling clean.

He looked around trying to find something else to do. He looked at the clock, it was almost lunch time. He wondered is France and Prussia would meet him for lunch. He pulled out his phone as he walked to his room.

Lunch had been great. It felt good to spend time with his friends again. He was glad that he didn't have to worry about Italy and Romano every second of the day, but his thoughts kept wandering back to them, and he still missed them. When he realized what time it was and how soon the boys would be home, Spain became excited and couldn't wait. He had been waiting at the end of the driveway for fifteen minutes, checking his watch every few minutes.

When he saw the bus coming down the road, a huge smile became plastered on his face and he tried not to jump up and down like a giddy little kid. The bus stopped in front of his driveway and he had his camera ready. He snapped pictures as Italy and Romano stepped off the bus. Italy was all smiles but Romano was still in a bad mood, but Spain caught him in a smile as Italy went over to hug him.

Italy began talking excitedly and telling Spain all about his day. Spain listened intently as he led his brothers inside. He had already prepared snacks for them and they both sat down and ate happily. After listening to his brother continually talk, Romano chipped in and told Spain about his day as well.

Italy told about how he had become friends with all the kids who sat at his table. He said they were nice and he was happy to meet them. Miss Hungary was really nice and she had given them snacks. He showed Spain his new school folder that Miss Hungary had given him. He said he had chosen the green folder and Miss Hungary had written his name and drawn a smiley face on it as well.

Romano talked about how he hadn't really talked to many kids but at arts and crafts he had drawn Spain a picture. He took it out of his backpack and showed Spain.

"Aw, Romano! Que Bonito!" Spain took the picture and hugged Romano. The picture was made with paints. It looked like the one that Italy had drawn that was up on the fridge. Romano had tried his best and it looked better than any other drawing he had done. Everyone was smiling in the picture and as Spain looked down at his brother, Romano had a smile slipping across his lips. Spain hugged him tighter and put his cheek on the top of his head.

The boys continued telling Spain about their first day of school, he listened as they talked about how nice Miss Hungary was, how there were so many different kids in their class and how they enjoyed playing with them and getting to know them. When Spain asked them what their favorite part of the day was Italy said naptime and Romano said lunch. Spain laughed and smiled as he listened.

The boys had finished telling their brother about their day and they toddled into the living room to watch TV. Spain's phone rang and he looked to see who was calling; it was Prussia.

"Hola, Prussia," Spain said.

"Hey, guess what? The awesome me has awesome news!"

"What is it?"

"So when Germany got home, he showed me that folder and guess what was inside? A certain hot teacher's number," Prussia laughed and Spain sighed and shook his head. "I told you she wanted me, women just can't resist my awesomeness!"

"If you say so," Spain said, not very convinced.

"You're just jealous."

"Of course, you know me so well," Spain said sarcastically.

Prussia laughed, oblivious to the sarcasm in his friend's comment, "Don't worry, maybe I'll find you a girlfriend later, but now I'm going to go call Miss Hungary. The awesome me has awesome things to do." He hung up and left Spain shaking his head.

It was nighttime. The boys had dinner, washed up, and now they were putting their pajamas on. As Spain laid them down to go to sleep, Italy looked up at him, "Do we get to go to school tomorrow?"

Spain smiled, "Si, you have to go to school every day."

"Wah?! Every day?!" Romano jumped up from his bed.

Spain grabbed his scowling brother and put him back in his bed, "Yes, every day, except the weekends."

"No, I don't want to go back tomorrow!"

"But I thought you had fun today?" Spain looked confused as he tucked his brother in again.

"So? That doesn't mean I want to go back!" Romano grumbled.

Spain kissed the top of his head and went over to kiss Italy's head as well, "Don't worry, you'll be fine and have fun. Now it's time to go to sleep." Spain walked over to the wall to turn on their tomato night light. By the time he turned back around, Italy was already asleep and Romano's eyes were droopy. He knelt by Romano's bed and brushed his brother's dark reddish-brown hair aside, "Buenas noches Romano."

"Night," Romano mumbled sleepily.

Spain smiled as he saw his brothers asleep and silently left their room. He walked down the hall and went to his own room. He turned on his TV and went to change. When he had replaced his clothes for loose pajama pants and a loose t-shirt he went to lie on his bed and watch TV.

After an hour he shut off the TV to go to sleep. After he had settled into bed and closed his eyes, he heard his door open. He sat up slowly and saw Romano crawl into his bed with him. He was half asleep and had bad bed head. Spain held in a laugh as his little brother came to cuddle close to him. He laid back down and closed his eyes as he felt Romano already falling asleep again, his breathing already in a slow and steady rhythm. He felt sleep tugging at him and he knew he would need it to prepare himself for a new day tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Big brother Spain! :3 and little Italy and Romano! Okay so I know it's past the first day of school, but I was feeling lazy when it came to typing this up. Anyway, I wrote this before school started and I'm glad I finally finished typing it up. I love how Spain goes all camera happy on the boys haha it's adorable. xD It was actually fun to write this so I hope you liked it :) I wished I would have posted this earlier though to go along with the whole 'back-to-school' feeling.


End file.
